Zootopia Short Stories: Nick's Girlfriend Returns III
by Old Goat
Summary: Here we go again with another short story about Nick's old girlfriend Candy! Believe it or not, this time the vixen has got herself into a bit of a jam that only Nick's current girlfriend Judy can help her with! This is the third and last short story in the series.
1. Suprise!

**Zootopia Short Stories: Nick's Girlfriend Returns III**

 **Here we go again with another short story about Nick's old girlfriend Candy! Believe it or not, this time the vixen has got herself into a bit of a jam that only Nick's current girlfriend Judy can help her with! This is the third and last short story in the series.  
**

 _I do not own the rights to Zooptopia or any of its characters. This story was written solely for the reader's enjoyment and without any profitable purposes. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this story are fictitious._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Surprise!**

* * *

It was early in the morning in downtown Zootopia and the city was already bustling with life as mammals of all sizes rushed towards their daily grind, cars honked in the day's first gridlocked traffic jam. Down a shaded alleyway, a beat up old van was parked in the cool morning air and its owner, a middle aged fennec fox yawned as he lit up his first cigarette of the day. Finnick hesitated as he saw his companion, an attractive red fox vixen who was hunched over further down the grimy pavement. "You look terrible," he commented and his ears flicked at the sound of the other fox's retching. "Don't tell me you still got that stomach flu?"

"Started about a week ago and running," Candy complained as she caught the bottle of water the smaller fox had tossed to her. Opening its cap she rinsed out her mouth and spit before sitting down on the dented tailgate. "Every morning just like clockwork, but sometimes in the afternoon too, and I'm so tired!"

"Every morning?" Finnick asked from within the van, where he was buttoning on his favorite black bowling shirt, the one with the red stripe. He hesitated as he looked back at the vixen, who was now slumped against the van's door frame. She was wearing a looser shirt then usual and her normally tight jeans were unbuttoned. "Are you gaining weight too?"

"I've been just a little bloated," she sighed as she sipped on the bottle of water.

Finn's ears drooped as he nervously asked, "Candy, you and big Al are…how should it put this? Well. You and Al are using protection right?"

"Come on Finn! He's a wolf and I'm a fox, so what possibly could happen? We're not biologically compatible, I mean he's not another fox or even a coyote," she scoffed at him.

"Sometimes you're just so dense girl!" the fennec fox snapped back as he finished buttoning his shirt, before passing her as he jumped out of the van. "You're gaining weight…morning sickness…Candy, it sounds like you're knocked up!"

"You know I can't be," she chuckled. "It's just a virus."

"Yeah I'm sure it is, but we're going to double check," Finn growled in almost a fatherly manner, causing the vixen to sit up in surprise. "You are marching down to the drug store and getting a pregnancy kit!"

Ten minutes later they entered in the small corner drug store, Finn grabbed a box from the shelf and pulled her by her paw towards the cashier. "Bill can Candy use your bathroom?" he said to the possum at the cash register as the fox pulled a wad of cash from his pocket to pay for the kit.

The possum in the white pharmacist jacket looked first at the pregnancy kit on the counter, then at the red fox vixen and finally down at the fennec fox in surprise. "Did you get Candy pregnant?" Bill asked as he rang up the sale and handed Finn back his change. "Isn't she dating big Al, that huge wolf? He's going to kill you!"

"It's not me!" the fennec fox protested as he handed the kit to the vixen, who sullenly made her way towards the store's bathroom.

The pharmacist passed the small fox a Styrofoam cup full of coffee as they waited, which wasn't that long, Finn had just lifted the cup to his lips when he heard a mournful yowl from the vixen, which almost made him spill the brew on himself. "I can't be pregnant!" she whined out from the backroom.

It took another ten minutes before the sobbing vixen joined him at the store's from counter. "What…what… what am I going to do?" she sniffed. "What am I going to tell Al?" Her cheeks were matted wet from her tears and the possum handed her a tissue.

"I'd try congratulations, you're a father!" Finn sarcastically replied.

"Actually, there is a greeting card just for that occasion on aisle five," Bill offered, only to shrug when he saw the look the vixen gave him. "Sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"But he's a wolf, how did this happen?" Candy wailed out again as she twisted the tissue in her paw.

"Look girl, I may be eight years older than you, but I'm not going to give you the old the birds and the bees speech," the small fox grunted as he sipped on the coffee.

"We have a pamphlet about that on aisle three," the possum said and when he saw the look both foxes now gave him, he took the opportunity to go back behind the counter and straighten the chewing gum. "I was just trying to help," he softly muttered.

* * *

Across town, a big black muscular wolf in a pair of light grey mechanics overalls stepped back from the newly restored royal blue 2001 Bronco Mustang convertible as he set the can of wax down on a workbench before he crossed his arms. "Think she'll like it Nick?" he asked the smaller red fox in the green tropical shirt. "I mean when she finally gets her driver's license."

"First you need to keep her grounded," the fox snickered as he ran his paw approvingly over the car's hood. "No more jumping haystacks, but she should do fine next time. Does she finally understand why the city pulled her learner's permit after that crazy ride you two took?"

"She's still being a little grumpy about the whole thing and blames Judy," Al said as he began to unfold a large tan cloth tarp. "I know it wasn't her fault that Jerry and Steve didn't finish the brakes before we took the car, but that's the breaks."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Nick chuckled as he grabbed one end of the tarp and helped the wolf pull it over the car. Then when the wolf cocked his head in confusion, he added, "Brakes and the Breaks…get it?"

"Oh!" the wolf said with a laugh. "No pun was intended."

The fox momentarily looked over at the other vehicle in the barn, it was an old blue pickup truck with the faded words Hopps Farm painted on its side and engine was laid in pieces on the table next to it. He knew that Al and the wolves were planning to help him rebuilt the pickup as their next project. "That's an awfully powerful engine you put in the Mustang, are you sure that Candy will be able to handle it?" the fox asked as he finished pulling the tarp over the car. "She is a little heavy pawed on the gas, but then again the last time I saw her driving, the car was a tad out of control."

"Nick you saw how she maneuvered that car. I don't think either one of us could have pulled off the stunts she did," Al said as he followed the fox out of the barn and closed the doors. "I take it that Judy's still mad at her, it wasn't Candy's fault that she flipped the police cruiser while you two were chasing us. How'd your boss take it?"

"A lot better after Old Jeb offered to fix the cruiser at cost," Nick shrugged as they crunched across the gravel walkway towards the shop. "We're still both on parking duty until you guys finish the work."

"I heard rumor that there was a red menace loose downtown with a ticket book," Al laughed. "So that was you that they were talking about, you gave a ticket to Ella May last week and she's not happy about it." Their conversation was interrupted at the sound of a van rumbling down the road.

"Speaking of vehicles that should get a ticket," Nick remarked as he and Al stepped outside of the shop and watched the large beat up old van as it backfired before turning onto the gravel driveway.

"How does he see out of that thing and still work the gas and brake pedals?" asked the wolf as he winced at the grinding noise that the brakes made before the van finally came to a complete stop. "He's not leaving here without me changing those rotors." The van sputtered a few times after the little fox turned it off.

Finn peeked out from inside the van, peering under the steering wheel before unbuckling his seat belt. Candy gave him a grim look and sighed before opening the van's passenger door and hopping out. "Al…" she started to say, but the wolf rushed over and passionately kissed her before she could say more.

"Come on Candy, I got something to show you in the barn!" he eagerly announced as he practically carried her down the driveway and across the street.

"Come on Nick!" Finnick yelled to the red fox as he took off running after the wolf and the vixen. "You don't want to miss this!"

"Miss what?" Nick asked as he trotted after small fox. "How do you know about the car?"

"What car?" Finn yelled back. "Come on slow poke!"

They arrived just as Al excitedly pulled the tarp off the blue sports car and proclaimed, "We built you a new car, I mean all the guys and I, along with Nick did! Isn't she a beauty?"

Candy's eyes widened in wonder at the sight of the car and her tail wagged, until she remembered what she came to tell Al. "It's gorgeous, but I think we might need something a little bigger honey," she sighed as she put her head on the confused wolf's chest. Her ears were flat and her tail dragged the ground as tears began to form in her eyes. "Something that's bigger than a four seater which can carry all of our car seats."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Al asked as he looked down at in a perplexed manner.

"She means that you need a mom van and not a sports car chump!" Finn sarcastically called out as he pulled a cigarette from its packet and stuck it in his mouth.

"I don't understand," the wolf asked again as he looked down at the tears in the vixen's eyes.

"I'm…Al, I'm pregnant," she sniffled out.

It was quiet for a few moments before Nick muttered in a surprised voice, "Damn!"

The fox's voice snapped the wolf out of his shock and he looked over at the red fox. "Did Wilde knock you up?" he growled out to the vixen as he clutched his large fists.

"It wasn't me!" Nick quickly objected as he put his paws out and backed up towards the door. Then the wolf's fangs were bared as he looked down at Finn.

"Yeah, I'm a foot and a half tall and she's almost four feet!" Finn laughed. "Do the math, dummy!"

Candy reached up and put a paw on his muzzle, gently she pulled his gaze back towards her. "I haven't been cheating on you Al, they are your pups."

"But that's impossible!" the wolf angrily protested as he gripped her by both her shoulders, Nick looked over at Finn with concern that the angry wolf was going to hurt Candy. They both knew that he could be brutal in the past, but when Al realized that he was hurting her, his grip loosened and he gently released her. "Wolves can't get foxes pregnant!"

"Of course they can," a commanding voice said from behind everyone and they all looked over to see Old Jeb standing there, leaning heavily on his cane. "You're an eastern timber wolf, pup! Don't you know anything about your breed? You should know that you have a hell of a lot of coyote blood in you and coyotes can have puppies with foxes, that's why Sheila kept telling you two to be careful."

"I just thought that she was worried that Candy might have some kind of disease," Al replied and then winced at the look the vixen gave him. "I knew you didn't babe!" he quickly added as he reached down and gently put his paw back on the vixen's belly. "So these are really my puppies?"

"All but the ones with the big ears," Finnick joked as he pulled out his lighter.

His humor was rewarded by the gentle whack of a cane upon the back of his head. "Not funny fox!" the older wolf snapped. "Are you also trying to blow us all up?"

The fennec fox looked at where the wolf was now pointing his cane and saw the bottles of flammable fluids and oil. "Oh sorry," he muttered as he put the lighter back into his pocket. "I was caught up in all the drama and wasn't thinking."

"Not thinking seems to be a problem for you foxes," Old Jeb grunted as he looked over at the vixen snuggled in the much larger wolf's embrace. "I think it's time we leave those two alone to THINK about their future, besides your van desperately needs a brake job and I not letting you take that deathtrap back on the road without one."

"You're not my Alpha," Finn angrily growled as he looked up at the wolf.

The much taller wolf just raised his right eyebrow as he stared back at the small fox, causing Finn to blink and then nervously look away. "I'm sure Officer Wilde will have to give you a ticket if you try to leave without the brakes being repaired," Old Jeb flatly stated in a no-nonsense manner.

Finn began to reply using a string of obscenely creative curses, until the wolf's eyebrow rose again. "Fine!" the fennec fox finally huffed out as he dug into his pants pocket for his keys.

* * *

 **Previous stories in the series:**

 **Zootopia Short Stories: Nick's Girl Friend Returns -** The movie does not tell us much about Nick's family background except he was traumatized as a child, had a mother, a friend named Finnick, and that he had once upset a very powerful gangster. It's a full year after the movie and our favorite duo are good friends and partners, but Judy comes face to face with a secret the fox doesn't want her to know. (Completed -Rated T)

 **Zootopia Short Stories: Nick's Girl Friend Returns II -** Look out Nick! The fox's ex-girlfriend Candy is back in another misadventure when the vixen decides to learn how to drive and "The Big Z" may never be the same. Clear the road folks because there's a student driver loose on the streets! I had so much fun with the first story that about the vixen I just had to write another one. (Completed - Rated T)


	2. Foxes in Cars

**Chapter 2: Foxes in Cars  
**

* * *

 **So in the last chapter Candy dropped a bombshell on everyone, including herself! We also found out who was tougher, Old Jeb or Finnick. I let you ponder Shelia's question to Old Jeb at the end of this chapter, maybe someone out there has an answer?  
**

* * *

"So how many puppies are there?" the black wolf asked in wonder as he held his massive paw on the smaller vixen stomach. Then he quickly yanked her shirt up to see her belly. "You're not really showing yet are you?"

"It takes time silly," Candy giggled at the look that Al was giving her. "But the doc said that I am really going to be huge when I do because their daddy is such a big wolf." They were sitting together in the backseat of the blue mustang that everyone had helped Al build for the vixen. "This is such a pretty car, but it's not going to be big enough to carry all five of us and neither is your car."

"I like the sound of that…all five of us," the wolf said as he pulled her into his arms. "So we are in the back seat and no one is around...annnnd I can't get you pregnant again…"

"It's the middle of the morning," the vixen replied as she slapped his paw away with a giggle. "Someone might come in here."

"Someone is already here!" a female spoke and they turned to see Shelia standing in the barn's doorway. "So I heard that we are expecting our pack to get larger and I came to ask if you two have made any plans for your bonding ceremony, I am assuming that you two are planning to marry?"

The vixen's ears flattened and she had a look of panic on her face. "I didn't even think about that!" she exclaimed. "Honey I'm so sorry, I should have already asked you!"

Both wolves tilted their heads as they gave her a puzzled look, before Al replied in a confused voice. "Asked me what? Do you want to know if we should keep the puppies…of course I do!"

"I figured that out already by the way you are acting," Candy sighed with a small smile on her muzzle. "I should have asked you if I can mark you?"

"She means if you will bond with her," Shelia chuckled. "I forgot that the vixen is the head of the household in a fox family."

"Oh!" the large wolf frowned. "That's different, male wolves are the head of their households."

"At least they think they are," the portly she wolf sarcastically added. Al shot the she wolf an aggravated look and then lowered his muzzle in respect to the pack's Alpha female.

"So if the vixen is in charge of a fox family and the male wolf is in charge his family, what happens when a fox and a wolf start a family?" Candy asked as she looked at the older she wolf.

"I guess you compromise?" the wolf replied as she leaned against the door. "Wolves and foxes getting together like you two have, just doesn't happen that often."

"Does that make me an Alpha?" Candy snickered.

"No, I'm this pack's female Alpha!" Shelia replied with a grin. "But if you two have enough puppies, maybe you can start your own pack."

"How many would that take?" the vixen asked as she sat up and looked at the she wolf with a grin.

"I don't know, maybe twenty or so puppies," the wolf laughed as she began to close the door. "So you better get busy little miss vixen. When you two get done in here, we'll talk some more about your bonding ceremony." She shut the door behind her and they could hear her laughter as she walked away.

"But I'm already pregnant!" Candy yelled after her, but she then gave a cute yip as the black wolf's paws pulled her back down into his lap.

"Sometimes you talk too much babe," Al gently admonished her as he pulled at her shirt. "Backseat…" he said before he licked her under her ear.

* * *

Finn glumly looked in the rearview mirror as they drove down the street away from the wolves' car repair shop. "At least they only charged you the cost of the parts to repair the brakes on this monstrosity," Nick said with a smirk. "It's scary to think that you were driving around with them in such a bad condition." The smaller fox just huffed and reached for the radio to drown out his companion's constant yammering.

"Fine have it your way pal," the larger fox continued as he put his feet on the dashboard. "You seem to be a little too upset about having to pay so little for new brakes."

The fennec fox reached over and shut the music off. "It's not that Red!" he snapped back and then frowned at the fox until he removed his feet from the dashboard. "It's just I'm back to being on my own again! You bailed on me to become a cop and now Candy is going to be a mom, so where does that leave me?"

"Short and grouchy," Nick laughed. "You know I'll always be your friend and as a friend, I might suggest you find something more honest to do with your life than running scams and hustling others. You do know that one day I might have to arrest you?"

The van slammed to a halt and the smaller fox stared up at his friend. "The brakes work great now!" Nick began to chuckle, but his laughter tapered off when he saw the look that Finn gave him.

"You keep talking like that fox and I'll make you get out and walk home," the fennec fox growled. "Wanting me…me…the guy who taught you everything you know, to go legit? How dare you talk that way to me?"

"Sorry…" Nick began to apologize until he realized Finn was teasing him. "You can be a jerk sometimes, you do know that?"

The small fox stepped on the gas and grinned as he looked out the window from between the steering wheel. "So did you ever get Judy's bed fixed?" he snickered. "I can't believe you two broke it twice so far, animals are what you are Wilde…wild savage animals!"

"Yeah, we bought a new fancy metal bed frame to replace the old wooden one," Nick replied as he looked out at the houses they were passing and daydreamed about one day living in a nice suburban neighborhood with Judy and a litter of kits. "We had a hell of a time getting it together, but the raccoon from across the hallway came over and helped us…well, he actually put it together. He said he was tired of hearing all the cussing that was coming out of our apartment."

"You can almost swear as good as I can," Finn laughed.

"No, it was Carrot's cursing that drove him up the wall," the larger fox chuckled. "The coon said that he was tired of hearing cute exclamations about produce and that I need to teach Judy to properly cuss because it kept making him hungry all the time."

"Figures, so how did Judy's hick parents react when you told him you were…ah dating…their daughter?" the small fox asked. "Didn't Farmer Joe try to send her to the big city from Podunk with a fox taser? He seems to be pretty smart for a hopper, I mean how did he know that his daughter was going to be seduced by a shifty sly fox?"

"First his name is not Farmer Joe, it is Stu!" Nick replied as he grinned down at his friend. "Second, he lives in Bunnyburrow not Podunk, and third, we haven't told him yet."

"That's my Nick, always the coward!" Finn barked out a laugh. "Let me know when you do decide to tell him, I want to see how fast you can run when he cranks up the taser."

"With all the running that Judy makes me do every day I've gotten very fast," the large fox laughed. "Plus it's not her father who I'm afraid of because he's the sentimental type, it's her mother. She seems pretty tough, but I guess if you gave birth to over two hundred kits, you would have to be."

"Two hundred kits!" Finn exclaimed as he looked up at Nick in shock. "I heard rabbits were good at multiplying, but I never thought that they were really that prolific!"

The van came to a stop at a red light. "I'm working with Al and the guys to rebuild one of her family's old pickup trucks, I plan to use it as a peace offering when we met the family and break the news about our relationship," Nick said as they watched a huge city bus rumble as it turned in front of them. "Good thing you got your brakes fixed, we are going to be doing some stopping and starting from this point on."

Finn frowned as the bus stopped two hundred feet down the road at a bus stop. "Damn, this is going to take forever!" he cursed and then spotted an alleyway into which he deftly maneuvered the van. "Short cut to Eastside Drive and then we'll hit Main."

They stopped for Nick to hop out and toss a few trash cans out of the way. "So you're going to buy off Stu with a new truck?" Finn asked as he wheeled the van down Eastside Drive. "That's pretty smart."

"I learned from the best," the red fox chuckled as he looked down at the grinning fox who was behind the wheel. "I'm not giving him the truck's title back until after he calms down."

"Survival of the fittest," Finn said in an approving tone. "But I'm not sure I'd drive it, after all you can't even put a bed frame together."

* * *

The household was buzzing with excitement by the time that Al and Candy finally entered the pack's house, everyone present could smell from their scents what they were doing in the barn for so long. "You two need to clean up before lunch is served," Shelia dryly stated, causing the vixen to shyly blush and nod before she padded her way towards one of the bathrooms with Al towering behind her.

"So Jeb, I think we are going to need to add onto the house and maybe finish that set of rooms in the basement," the she wolf called over to her mate as he sat down on a chair in the living room.

The Alpha male scratched his muzzle and sighed at the prospect of more construction work, he was a mechanic and not a carpenter. "We might need to put up a second house, maybe tear down that old barn in the far back field? You know we could always get a trailer or two for back there, that'll save us some work and if we buy used, it would be cheaper?"

"This is a wolf den dear and not a coyote compound," the female timber wolf slightly growled. "No trailers!"

"Then I'll get everyone working on the basement rooms," he shrugged. "That should solve our immediate problem, but we are going to have to expand again. So I know that a wolf and coyote puppies are known as coywolfs and that coyote and fox puppies are known as coyfoxes, but what are fox and wolf pups called?"

"I don't know?" Shelia answered as she sat several large platters of fish, fowl, insects and other sandwich fixings on the very long table. "Wolfoxes, maybe?"


	3. Love & Marriage

**Chapter 3: Love & Marriage**

* * *

 **A showdown between Nick and Stu, as Candy and Al get married. Also, a little background about our big once mean, but now loveable wolf and how he got lost as a baby. What is it always about broken bed legs in these stories?**

* * *

It was the day that Nick was dreading and he had delayed it for as long as he could as he and the wolves rebuilt the old truck. Today was the day that he and Judy were finally going to tell her parents that they were not just work partners, but were also now dating. The fox watched as Al and Old Jeb did one last check on the old truck before he drove it back to his and Judy's apartment. "I thought you told my dad that you were going to just try to get this old thing running again?" the rabbit asked as she pulled her seat belt on and marveled at the pickup's new sound system. "You've pimped his ride Nick! I don't know what dad is going to think about all of this, he's always been the practical sort?"

"Hopefully he's going to be so distracted that he won't be paying attention when you tell him we are dating, I'd hate for him to take a shotgun to my hide," Nick dryly said as he dove the truck down Highway 66 towards the Tri-Burrows.

"My dad never took a shotgun to anyone Nick…" Judy began to object and then she paused for a moment. "Well, there was that boy who did get my sister Charlotte pregnant and then the boy who got Susan pregnant."

"Not helping Hopps!" the fox grumbled as he looked over at the now grinning rabbit.

"Oh come on Slick, he'll love you," she scoffed at his look of concern. "You don't have anything to worry about. Besides he'll do what mom says and she already likes you!"

"That's it!" Nick hollered as he slammed his paw on the steering wheel and sat up straight with a smile. "We'll just tell your mom."

"No Nick, we will tell them both at the same time," Judy sighed and then giggled as the fox's ears drooped.

"We should have done this over the phone," he suggested. "There's still time to change our plans, we can tell them that we got called into work. They'd believe that, after all it happens all the time."

"No Slick!" she giggled.

Nick pouted for the remainder of the drive.

The older buck was indeed impressed as he saw the fancy pickup truck roaring down the road towards the farm. "That is one fancy paint job fox!" Stu called out as Nick parked the truck and even before he turned off the engine, Judy excitedly hopped out of the car and ran into her father's arms. Nick gave a genuine smile as he watched the older rabbit hug his daughter, at least until he remembered why that had made the trip all the way from the city on their day off and then his smile became a bit sickly looking.

"Whoof," he grunted as he and the pickup were engulfed by any army of rabbits of all ages.

"Is that the old pickup truck?"

"I want to hug his tail! It's so fluffy!"

"Does this have an eight cylinder engine?"

"Check out the sound system!"

"Judy's got a boyfriend…Judy's got a boyfriend…" someone young chanted, causing the fox's eyes to go wide and his ears to flatten.

"So Nick…" Stu began to say as he tried to wade his way through the fluffle of bunnies.

Suddenly there was a cry of joy as Judy threw her into her mother's arms. Nick looked over at Bonnie, the maternal looking doe gave him what could only be called the bunny version of the evil eye as she protectively hugged Judy. "Kits, mom and dad need some time alone with Judy and Nick," she called out, causing the other rabbits to immediately stop and look back at her. There were a few protests from the younger children as they were ushered away by their older siblings. Some of the older rabbits looked back at him with anticipation.

"So that's a mighty fancy looking pickup truck Nick," Bonnie said as she disengaged herself from Judy's arms. "I thought you were only going to get it running again?"

"Well one thing led to another…" Nick tried to reply in a nonchalant manner.

"Just like with you and my daughter, did one thing led to another?" the older doe asked as she stared at the fox. The rabbit's nose twitched and her foot began rapidly tapping the ground. Judy's ears shot up and Stu's mouth fell open in shock. "Honey, I think your daughter has something to tell us."

Nick watched as Judy's ears quickly drooped and she shuffled the ground with her right foot, out of the corner of his eye he was trying to judge how quickly he could make it to the truck and if he could outrun the angry farmer. "Are you talking about Nick and Judy living together?" Stu suddenly asked. "Shoot I figured that last week when I MuzzleTimed my little Jude the Dude and saw the fox's underwear in the laundry basket behind her."

It was Bonnie's turn for her mouth to drop open in surprise. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence she looked at her husband. "So when were you planning to tell me?" she snapped.

"I wasn't sure it was true, but I figured that's why these two were driving all the way out here today," Stu answered with a shrug as he calmly walked over to the truck and popped open the hood. "This really has a V-8 engine in it!" he exclaimed as he seeming ignored his wife while waving the fox to join him.

Nick looked over at Judy and then at Bonnie before he approached the farmer by the truck and peered under the hood. "You may live to see another day fox," the buck said with a soft chuckle as he put a weathered paw firmly on Nick's back. Then the fox's eyes widened and his ears flattened again when he saw that the rabbit was discreetly pulling a fox taser from the inside of his overall pockets. "So when's the wedding?"

* * *

The wolves built a big bonfire in the backyard and Al had put on his best clothes for the occasion, his white dress shirt and a tie that he had borrowed for one of the other wolves. His black pants were a tad too tight and he discreetly tried to loosen his belt. Nervously he waited by the roaring fire and looked back at the house. "This has just a touch of too much formality, that's all," Old Jeb said as he reached up to adjust the taller black wolf's necktie. "But Shelia planned this whole thing and even I don't cross the pack's female Alpha on domestic matters such as these."

Al gave him a nervous smile as he reflected on how he came to this point of his life. Both his parents were killed in a fiery bus accident when he was only two. He was only spared because the impact of the crash tore him from his mother's grip as he was propelled out a open window and into the back of a passing truck loaded with newly shorn wool. The farmers were amazed when they unloaded their truck miles away at the mill and a jet black wolf puppy rolled out of all the pure white wool, almost like a wolf in sheep's clothing. The city's police said that they were unable to locate any of his next of kin, although back then they really didn't try too hard because he was only a predator. His size and jet back fur coloration made everyone assume that he was a western timber wolf and so Child Services just reached out to a few of the larger packs before they closed the books on his case and shipped him off to an institutional orphanage. Life as a orphan was rough for the wolf and he was bullied when he was younger, but as he got older he himself became the reluctant bully. He took this attitude to the streets after he ran away and gathered up a small group of homeless coyotes into a gang of canines.

His insistence on carving out a crime territory allowed him and his gang members to survive. That's when he met Candy, she was working minor cons and hustles on the streets and he wanted his take, which he called a fee for her being in his territory. He was also very attracted to the vixen and at first he wooed her, but then realizing the others were watching him and scared that they would think he was weak, he began to treat her brutally just like he did all the female gang members. He hated himself each time he did so and began to detest his life as he struggled to reflect a callous uncaring view that the others believed that he should show. After the cops nabbed Candy for a scheme that she was involved with, he tried at first to act like he was just laughing it off as he blamed her for being stupid enough to get caught. It came to him one day that he really missed her and he mopped around some before he finally decided to change his life.

Finding his pack wasn't that difficult after he found out that he was not a western timber wolf, but an oversized eastern timber wolf. Taking what little cash he still had, he approached a well-known private investigator and it took the tall stag just a matter of weeks to discover what the police never could. He found out that he had a pack in town who had tried, but failed to find him long ago in the bureaucratic maze of Child Services. They were bluntly told that the little pup must not have survived the fiery wreck and to just go away, at least that is what Old Jeb told him when they first met. The smaller timber wolf Alpha also laid down the law, no more gangs if he wanted to come "home" and he'd have to change his ways. He learned on that day, that just because he was the largest and strongest wolf, it didn't make him a true Alpha. No, Old Jeb had something he never had that made him the pack's Alpha, it was respect. Later that night he returned and packed his bags before telling the "boys" it was over and he didn't look back one moment after that.

Old Jeb's elbow brought him out of his memories and he looked over at the back porch just as Candy stepped out of the house in her pale yellow lacy dress, she was as pretty as the day they first met. Her reddish orange fur was highlighted by the flames glow and he smiled because she was just begun showing her baby bump. "Our children," he muttered to himself in awe. "I'm a father!"

The older wolf looked over at the taller black wolf and chuckled, "Yeah, but let's get you two bonded before they come son."

Candy was clutching a small bouquet of wildflowers as she approached the wolf, she was smiling and her tail's wagging matched that of Al's. As she stepped closer, the vixen stumbled over a tree root and fell forward right into the arms of the tall black wolf who had leapt forward to catch her in his arms before they both crashed down onto the grass. Lying on his chest with everyone now standing around them, she grinned at him before giggling, "Nice catch!"

The black wolf smiled back, "I caught her and so I get to keep her guys!" His comment was greeted with laughter and then howls, before everyone helped them off the ground.

The bonding was a simple ceremony in which they marked their scents on each other and then lowering their muzzles accepted a simple blessing from Old Jeb. "May the old ones watch over and bless this union. May you and your children and your children's children always have plenty to eat and a safe den where to sleep."

"Now we party!" one of the older wolves cried out to the laughter of others, before they once again happily howled towards the rising moon.

After the merriment was done, Al and Candy slipped down the house's stairs into one of the newly renovated basement bedrooms that the pack had built. Al gently lifted Candy and carried her toward the bed as they kissed. The big wolf was intending to be careful that night, but the vixen had other plans and she quickly stepped out of her dress. "Candy…" Al began to object as she grabbed his shirt and then shredded it with her claws, leaving it in rags of the floor. Cannnndyyy!" he said stepping back from her as she growled. He had just a moment's notice to catch her in his arms as she pounced and they both tumbled backwards onto the bed with a thud.

CRACK! The bed shifted downwards at the upper right. "Damn, I think we broke the bed's leg!" he sighed as he tried to sit up.

Candy shoved him back and gave him a saucy look as she leaned over and nibbled his ear. "One down, three to go!" she seductively growled into his ear.

Upstairs the other wolves all snickered as they heard the big black wolf in the basement give out a joyous howl.


	4. Busted!

**Chapter 4: Busted!**

* * *

 **Okay... so a wolf pup propelled out of a crashed burning bus into a truck full of wool might have been a bit silly, but in the movie Judy and Nick flushed themselves down a toilet, so why not?. Anyways, time has moved along and with it Candy has got bigger and bigger as her due date approaches. Has her little shoplifting schemes finally come to an end now that she's going to become a mommy or is it too late?**

* * *

It was Judy's day off and she had stopped at her local big box department store, she happily perusing through the clothing rack in the Small Sized Ladies Department as she searched for a new blouse. Looking up, the grey rabbit in the dark blue tee shirt with the police department logo and blue jeans saw a familiar looking vixen waddling into the store and she was surprised at how large Candy's belly had now gotten. The bunny was rather impressed that the fox was still able to walk. Not wanting to be seen by her former rival for Nick's affection, Judy slipped behind one of the display racks and peeked around it with curiosity to watch as the vixen shopped.

The rabbit wasn't the only one watching the vixen. "She's got a fake belly under that oversized blouse," a middle aged paunchy warthog in the blue short sleeved polo shirt and tan slacks said to his associate, a younger looking white-tailed deer buck who nervously was adjusting his red tie before he pulled at the sleeve of the white dress shirt that he was wearing under his blue suit jacket. They were watching the vixen as she entered into the clothing store.

"A fake belly?" the assistant store manager asked the warthog. "Why would she want to do that?"

"It's like a pouch under her shirt and she is stuffing the clothes into it as she goes through the store," the security officer answered. "There is no way a vixen could be as large as that even, if she was really pregnant. Those damn foxes are as dishonest as they come, so she has to be guilt of something and I need to get my apprehension numbers up for the month anyways."

Judy's ears shot up as she overheard the conversation and she watched as the manager, along with the store security officer, began to make their way towards Candy. Unaware of what was going on, the vixen was holding a much too small sweater up and admiring it before sadly putting it back on the rack. Candy turned and began to walk towards the maternity section, suddenly she stopped and the rabbit winced as the fox suddenly turned and waved at her as she called out, "Hi ya Thumper!"

The rabbit waved back at the vixen as she curiously watched the two store employees approaching Candy and her nose twitched when she saw that the warthog was slipping the same sweater that Candy had admired earlier under his shirt. Judy frowned as he heard the warthog stop the vixen as he announced, "Store security, you will need to come with us." He said this as he dramatically whipped out and flashed his cheap badge at the fox. "Now!"

Candy's eyes widened and her ears drooped. "I didn't do anything," she protested. "What's the problem?"

"We need to discuss that in private miss," the warthog said as he firmly gripped the vixen's arm as if he expected her to make a run for it, but Candy did not resist as they led her to the back of the store.

"What the hell is going on?" Judy muttered to herself as she watched them led the vixen away. She had been watching Candy the whole time that she was in the store and the vixen hadn't done anything wrong. She reached into her purse and pulled out her police badge as she quickly walked towards the backroom.

A clerk tried to stop her as she stepped into the back of the store. "You can't be in here!" he protested. "You need to…" he stopped when he saw the badge in her paw.

"Where did they take the vixen," she demanded and the young otter pointed towards an office door. As she approached the room, her ears flicked when she heard a male voice yelling inside and Candy's voice responding. Taking a deep breath, she pounded on the door and after a few moments it was opened by the buck who looked down at her. "Sorry ma'am you can't be back here," he began to say.

"Police and I want to know what is going on!" she snapped in a professional authoritarian manner, at least as much as a rabbit doe could muster. "Why did you detain this vixen?"

"They say I tried to steal a sweater!" Candy sobbed out. "I only looked at it and now they want to search under my clothes, they claim I have a fake belly on and that I am stealing."

Judy looked at the sweater that was sitting on the counter and frowned, it was indeed the same one that the security officer had concealed under his own shirt. Although the rabbit personally didn't care for the vixen, she wasn't going to let them frame her for a crime she didn't commit. "I know," she replied as she looked up at the larger boar. She willed her foot to stop tapping in agitation and she looked back over at the sweater again. "That's the same sweater I saw you pick up off the rack and stuff under your own shirt before you stopped her," she flatly stated to the security officer. He began to object, but she cut him off as she continued, "I would be careful with what you say if I was you, lying to a police officer about a false crime is a serious offense."

The warthog frowned down at her and then glared at the vixen. "Look rabbit…ah officer…" he replied in an angry voice. "She has been here plenty of times stealing from our store and I just haven't caught her, so this time I just wanted to make sure."

The buck stepped away from him in surprise. "Make sure…" he muttered in panic. "You can't do that, I'm calling the store manager about this! Do you mean she didn't really take anything?"

"I think he just admitted that," Candy answered with a sniffle and pulled her blouse open to show her round reddish orange furred tummy. "I really am pregnant too, so can I go now?"

"You were illegally detained," Judy snapped as her nose twitched in frustration. "Also, they accused you of a crime you didn't commit and you just want to leave?"

Surprisingly the vixen just shrugged, "It happens all the time to us foxes and even if I had done what he accused me of, it's barely a misdemeanor and not worth anyone's time to prosecute. They only would make me sign an agreement that I would never enter the store again before they threw me out, one sweater isn't enough to call the cops."

"You're kidding me?" the rabbit said as she looked up at the vixen. "They wouldn't have had you arrested?"

"Not for one twelve dollar sweater," she answered and then gave a toothy smile towards the assistant store manager before she looked back down at the cop. "But Thumper, isn't false arrest a bigger crime?"

"Don't call me Thumper," the rabbit snapped before she realized where the vixen was going with this. "Is forcefully detaining someone against their will a crime? Yes, yes it is and so do you want to press charges?"

"I don't know?" Candy answered with a shrug, while trying not to smirk. "Maybe when the store manager gets here we can work out a deal?"

"I don't want to hear this!" Judy protested as her ears drooped. "Are you going to press charges or not!"

"Like I said Thumper, it depends how much the gift card is going to be worth," the vixen giggled to the scowling rabbit and the frightened looking buck.

* * *

Later that evening, Candy laid out her whole new maternity wardrobe and several cute little outfits for her puppies. "Where did you get all of this stuff babe?" Al asked as he marveled at all the clothes. "You didn't steal it did you?"

"Oh I went shopping with Judy today," the vixen happily replied as she held up a much too small but very cute looking sweater. "We had a good time using the free gift card that the store gave me."

The wolf looked over at the vixen and shook his head, "I really don't want to know why they did that, do I babe?"

She answered with the kind of smirk that only a fox can give.


	5. A Vixen Finds Her Family

**Chapter 5: A Vixen Finds Her Family**

* * *

 **So we have learned in this story that things are never easy for our vixen and so why would the events leading up to her giving birth be any different? Last chapter ya'll.**

* * *

It was midday, but traffic in the Meadowlands was already terribly snarled up on the streets. Officer William McHorn had been dispatched to the scene of a traffic accident where a large pickup truck had t-boned a cherry red muscle car. It shouldn't have been anything that a veteran police officer like Officer McHorn couldn't handle, but it was. "Wilde come in!" the large panicked blue uniformed rhino called over the police radio. "Dammit fox answer the radio!"

Nick's ears twitched because the normally nonplussed McHorn was sounding desperate. "What'ch got big guy?" he replied as he answered the radio. "You can't handle a teenie weenie traffic accident?"

"Shut up Wilde and listen," the rhino snapped back. "There's a pregnant vixen involved and she says she's a friend of yours and Judy's, I think she's hurt. I've called for an ambulance, but they're stuck in all this traffic. You and Hopps are supposed to be just down the road, so get here now!"

Judy's ears shot up as the fox hit the siren and lights, Nick deftly maneuvered the large black in white police cruiser slowly though the traffic. "The roads are too congested ahead, we need to find another way." he growled. Spotting the empty field, the fox turned right and carefully drove across a ditch and cut across the grassy meadow towards the flashing blue and red lights ahead.

"I don't think you're supposed to…" the rabbit began to object, but then she saw the fox's determined face and became quiet.

The rhino had helped the large black wolf out of the car and Al grimaced as he clutched his left arm. "I think it's broken," he said and grunted as a bolt of pain shot up his arm. "How's Candy is she…is she okay?"

"I'm not hurt," the pregnant vixen replied as she clumsily tried to climb out of the mangled red sports car. As she tried to stand, she let out a yip as she felt a contraction and sat back down. "But I'm not okay. Ah guys, I think I'm going into labor!"

"Don't do that!" McHorn exclaimed. "The ambulance is on its way, it's just stuck in traffic."

"Sorry big guy, these three are ready to get out now," Candy grunted as another contraction tore through her and she gripped the back of the car seat. "You are going to have to help me with giving birth."

The large police officer's eyes widened as he looked down at his huge hoofs and then the much smaller vixen. "I can't…" he protested. "I just can't!" The rhino grimaced as he remembered the three mouse sized cars his hoofs accidentally crushed as he gently tried to put tickets on them the last time he did parking duty, how was he going to help deliver a litter of tiny puppies?

A police cruiser crashed through a white picket fence across the road and screeched to a halt near the damaged car and truck. Candy saw the rabbit's long ears in the passenger's seat and called out, "Thumper…THUMPER!" Then she groaned and whimpered as yet another contraction tore through her. "JUUUUUDDDDDDDYYYYY!" she desperately screamed out.

Judy frowned when she heard her name called and ran to the mangled car where she looked into Candy's frightened eyes. "I'm here Candy and the ambulance is on its way."

"It's not going to make it," the vixen cried out as another contraction claimed her body.

"Get the first aid kit Slick, along with as many bottles of water that you can find and all the blankets from the cruisers," the rabbit commanded. "We've got some babies on the way."

"But I don't know anything about birthing babies," Nick whined as he looked first at his partner and then the vixen. The Rhino just stared dumbstruck at the vixen.

"Nick, did you suddenly forget that I'm a rabbit?" Judy scoffed. "I have over two hundred siblings, so I know a thing or two about deliveries. McHorn pick her up and gently lay her on the back seat of the police cruiser, then find out where that damn ambulance is and tell them to hurry."

Once the vixen was settled in the cruiser's backseat, both the fox and the wolf stared wide eyed as the rabbit pushed up the vixen's maternity dress and pulled off her panties. "Spread your legs and don't push until I tell you to do so understand!" she commanded. Candy nodded before she yipped in pain again. "Al, get in on the other side so she can prop her head in your lap and let her hold your good paw."

The rabbit began to recite the emergency first aid manual from memory. "The first thing is to clean and sterilize your paws if possible," she removed the engagement ring which Nick had given her after their trip to Bunnyborrow and began to rinse her paws with bottled water, then she rubbed them with cleanser from the first aid kit before she washed them again. "Second is to find out how many kits are expected in the litter."

"Three…" Al answered. "There are three puppies."

Judy nodded and kept talking to herself more than to the wolf and vixen. "If the female is experiencing the urge to push, have her pant in a rhythmic manner…of course she's going to pant, she's a fox!"

Candy actually gave a little giggle at that statement before she returned to her panting, Judy nodded and continued. Her eyes widened as the vixen tensed up again and whimpered. "Push Candy, I see a couple ears coming out!" she excitedly called out. "Push!"

By the time the ambulance arrived, the vixen was holding three little bundles, two boys and a girl. The medical technicians hurried over to the police cruiser and began to check out the mother and her babies as Judy just collapsed onto the grass with a groan. "You did it Fluff!" Nick said as he came and sat next to her, he held a new bottle of water and a clean towel in his paws. "Was that just like when a rabbit gives birth?"

"How would I know?" the bunny replied in a relived voice as she stretched back onto the grass. "I never helped deliver a new born before, I just didn't want Candy to panic."

"Sly bunny," Nick chuckled as he sat down next to her. "McHorn is doing the paperwork on the accident, I've called Al's pack to bring a couple of tow trucks and Old Jeb said that a few of the guys are on the way. He and Sheila are heading to the hospital to meet Candy and Al. Now I've just got to figure out what to tell Bogo about the scratches on the bumper from that fence I hit."

* * *

It was later that afternoon when she and Nick arrived at the hospital to check on Al, Candy, and the puppies. "So Fluff, the truck driver told McHorn that he didn't see the car at the intersection. Just how can you miss a bright red sports car?" the fox scoffed as the stepped into the building.

"He is a giraffe Slick," I guess he just wasn't looking down," she replied as she adjusted her gun belt and walked over to the reception desk to sign in. "Officers Hopps and Wilde, we're checking on a patient who was brought in earlier today. Her name is Candy…ah…"

"Candice Caine Waylons," Nick quickly interjected. "A vixen with three puppies."

"Oh, the fox with the wolf pack!" the middle-aged beaver in the blue security jacket replied as she passed them a clipboard to register in before they entered with their taser guns and other police equipment. "She caused quite a stir with the staff already because a fox with wolf puppies just doesn't show up here every day." Satisfied that all her records were completed, she passed over a pair of security badges, "But then again it isn't every day that the first rabbit and first fox police officers come to visit either, gives me hope for the city's future!"

"Thanks," Judy said as she gave her a smile before she took the security badges and hung one over her neck before handing one to Nick.

As they entered the maternity ward, they saw over a dozen wolves milling around in the waiting room. Old Jeb stood up and he leaned heavy on his cane when he saw the uniformed fox and rabbit enter. "There she is!" he called out and Judy wanted to giggle at the huge smile that the elderly wolf was giving her and the way his tail was swishing. "We all wanted to thank you for what you did, helping Candy's give birth to the puppies."

Al walked out of the room and he too looked happy, although his left arm was now in a white plaster cast and was tucked in a black cloth sling. When he saw the rabbit he dropped to his knees and with his good arm pulled her into his embrace. "Thank you…thank you!" was all he muttered before Old Jeb touched him with his cane.

"Let the officer breath!" the Alpha wolf mildly commanded. "Candy is in the room feeding the puppies, so you can't go in there Nick, but she said for you to go in right away Officer Hopps."

"It's not like I haven't seen her naked before…" the fox began to protest before Judy gave him a soft punch in his side. "Ow Carrots! Okay…okay…I'll stay right here."

The rabbit hesitated at the doorway for a moment before pushing the door open and stepping inside. The room was a typical hospital room with blank walls painted an institutional off white, there was all kinds of electrical equipment hanging around, and white linoleum tiles. "Hi ya Thumper!" the half-naked vixen cheerfully called out from the hospital bed as she shifted herself slightly on her side and Judy could see the three puppies were nursing.

The first male puppy was almost all black with reddish tinged cream fur running under his muzzle to down his chest. "This is Alan Nicholas Waylons, named after his daddy and a certain goofy fox we know," Candy said as she lovingly stroked between the pup's ears,

The second male had grayish red in his fur and looked very much like a eastern timber wolf, except his ears were a bit more larger and pointed than his brother's and his muzzle was a tad more sharper showing his foxy heritage. "Richard Finnick Waylons is this little scamp's name. Richard was my father and Finnick, well he sometimes acts like he's my dad."

The female was all vixen, with reddish orange fur that ran down to dark midnight black on her paws and tail. "Oh oh!" Judy chuckled as Candy picked up her squirming daughter and handed her to the rabbit. The still blind pup sniffed the rabbit and let go a squeak. "You can already tell she's going to be a pawful, just like her mother!"

"Probably," Candy giggled. "So far she has been very stubborn, so we named her Judy. Judith Susannah Waylons, Susannah was my mother." The rabbit blinked in surprise and quickly looked over at the smiling vixen. "So Thumper, what do you think about your namesake?"

"She's just beautiful!" Judy exclaimed as she nuzzled the puppy and then she looked back up at the vixen in the bed. "But don't call me Thumper!"

"Sorry Thumper that's not going to happen, we don't want to confuse poor little Judy now do we?" Candy scoffed.

Judy smiled down at the little fox, "So cutie, I guess I'm going to be your Aunt Thumper? I guess can live with that!" Little Judy just gave another yawn as her answer as she contently snuggled into the rabbit's protective arms.

Big Judy's ears shot up when she heard Candy call over to her, "You know Thumper that day at the car show when I saw you lying on top of Al in the middle of all that oil, I was mad at you for really no good reason. I was still just a little jealous of you having stolen Nick away from me, but I remember what Al told me afterwards. He said he was grateful that you stole Nick from me and he was right, because if you hadn't these three would have never been born." The pretty vixen paused and as she blinked away a few tears. "I guess what I want to say is that in a weird way, I have you to thank for giving me something I never thought I'd have again, a family."

Voices were heard in the hallway and Judy smiled because all the groaning outside told her that Nick must have told one of his lame jokes to the pack of wolves who were waiting outside. Finn's deep voice replied with some mild cursing, only to be reprimanded by Old Jeb. One of the wolves got excited and let out a howl, followed by a few others before the nurse's stern voice silenced them. She turned and looked back at the smiling vixen, who tenderly held her sons in her arms, and she heard Candy softly mutter to them, "Yeah, a really big weird family…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my latest series of short stories. If you enjoyed this story, please check out some of my other attempts at writing, such as** **Zootopia House of Cards: Queen of Hearts. This was the first of three stories in the series, the second will be published next week and is called Zootopia House of Cards: King of Diamonds. **

**Also October 1st is a special day and to celebrate, I will be bringing back Jake Runnel in a new story called Zootopia: A Raccoon Returns. Lets see what kind of trouble the retired burgler and his best friend Nick Wilde can get into this time!**


End file.
